To Resonate
by Reihn
Summary: Hatoko had always admired Misaki. Misaki knows this but she don't know that there's something about Hatoko that just might turn her world upside down.
1. Revealing the true me

An Angelic Layer Fanfiction

**DISCLAIMER ALERT! DISCLAIMER ALERT!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Angelic Layer or any other Clamp animation or characters but in this fic I do. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! joke

**Reihn's notes:** Look guys, I'm not sure if the age gap of four years is right in this fic, please tell me if I'm wrong, and I'll be glad to receive reviews from anyone. Also this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. Thanks for checking my first fic out - is this allowed?

**Chapter one: Revealing the true me**

"Misaki!!!" girl of fifteen ran towards a chestnut haired girl of nineteen.

"Hi Hatoko!!!" The girl named Misaki exclaimed back as they met in a huge embrace.

"Hi… Misaki…" the girl panted a bit and smiled at Misaki.

It had been four years since Misaki reunited with her mother, her mother had married Icchan and now Oujirou is her big brother. Misaki is still the champion of the layer and Hatoko had simply decided to give up competing from time to time and help instead in fixing Hikaru. Hatoko, now in HS, and Misaki in college, they rarely see each other besides the times in the layer stadium. And this day is both their day off, off their works, studies, and Angelic Layer.

They had decided to go the amusement park they used to go to four years ago, to remember the times they had as children.

"I remember… in that ride, I promised that I'll be able to fight Athena. And I won, all thanks to your support." Misaki said, her hair is not cropped short anymore, she let it grow until it reached the ends of her back while Hatoko, since she's coming of age had decided to cut it medium.

"Yes I did but you did most of the work anyway."

"I was so timid back then. But you were always there to back me up. I owe you too much Hatoko." Misaki sighed as she tasted the ice cream she was holding.

"Hey this tastes great!" she happily commented and kept on licking it up. Hatoko looked at her with a red face.

"Why what's wrong Hatoko-chan? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Now that I've remember that promise I remembered the time you made me promise to never give up. Why had you kissed me that day Hatoko-chan before my fight against my mother?" Hatoko blushed intensely so she looked away from her and excused.

"It's… for not much reason Misaki-chan." But the truth is Hatoko had always liked Misaki more than a friend. The times when she encouraged her in playing the Layer; when Misaki have to choose her corner man; when Misaki ran away because of what she was thinking about what her mother thinks about her and Hatoko searched for her much faster and more impulsively more than Oujirou and Kotaro did; when Misaki felt at lost, Hatoko had been there. In fact, Hatoko had just used Hikaru as an excuse for her to be able to spend time with Misaki, and that's why she always fuss about Hikaru so that just in some little chance Misaki would be able to see all through it. Her fragile mask of beautiful glass.

But she long abandoned that hope already. Years had passed by and her unrequited love for Misaki just grew stronger as her bond with Misaki begins to falter. Now that she can't see Misaki that often anymore, she just misses her so much she could kiss her again and again if she could, but, sadly she could not. She had already felt so much pain as she watched boys court her from time to time, and the only good thing is that Misaki is much too timid or shy to be in a relationship, even now that she's in college. Hatoko, she loved Misaki more than anything, much more than her brother, parents, or even Angelic Layer.

A proof of that is whenever she'll fight, she sees Misaki as the only reason for doing it. But seeing how distant she had became to Misaki through the years, she can't help but feel depressed and distressed at the same time. So much that she had lowered herself down to the lowliest state of all, she used girls to forget Misaki. Girls who'd be willing to date her and be her lover. But these relationships don't last long either; it's either because she won't make love to any of them because Misaki still beats in her heart or because she won't even kiss them.

But Misaki, she still never saw any of her hardships, the pain, the traces of tears on her cheeks every night as Hatoko thinks of her. This is because Hatoko made sure Misaki would never know. She's too afraid of losing Misaki even as a friend.

"Hatoko, Hatoko, are you there?" Misaki's voice brought her back to her senses. Hatoko blushed and stammered out.

"Oh, sorry Misaki-chan. I just became lost in my thoughts a while ago."

"Oh it's alright. What's the problem Hatoko? You've been like that lately, is something wrong?" yes, there is something wrong, I love you. This might have been a nice comeback but Hatoko bit her lip and shook her head.

"No, of course there's nothing wrong Misaki-chan." but obviously of course this is a lie. Besides her love for Misaki, obstacles would always come out in the open whenever she'll try to be closer to her. Like when she found out her older brother had a slight thing for Misaki or when Oujirou seems to be fairly attracted to Misaki. And of course Misaki had been close to them as well. So… it really pained her to see them allowed to be near her and she's not. But being as secretive as she was she kept it all inside and hoped that maybe the two's feelings is not that true and that it'll pass away in time as well.

And naturally since boys their age often shifts their attention to one girl to another Hatoko just let them be because she knew they won't focus on Misaki too long, besides, for guys, a childish girl is cute but not enough for their satisfaction. And so Misaki had been open for Hatoko once again.

"Hatoko how are you doing in school?" Misaki suddenly asked as she threw the cone to a thrash can then sat besides her again.

"I'm doing just fine." And again she had lied. The truth is she couldn't focus much on her studies for the last three years because she spends most of her time daydreaming about Misaki or drawing or writing about her in class. In fact she had become so careless on her studies that her parents got angry at her. Which only laid more burden on her over-stressed mind, heart and body, the saddest part is her beloved don't even know that she's the reason why she's ruining her life.

The signs that she's ruining her life could be seen just by simply looking at her. Her lean tall body (of course she'd grown as well) fits the black t-shirt with the red label REBEL, her dog collar, her hand cuffs, dark, torn and loose jeans. Anyone who doesn't know her personally would tell that she's a lesbian at heart. She's already declaring what she is but the people around her just don't get it. Maybe it's just because it's almost impossible for that cute little girl could be this gothic and rockster chick right now. Yes, that's probably it. A reason why Misaki seems confused with what Hatoko had become.

"You have not changed Misaki." Misaki looked at her. And Hatoko looked back at her surveying her love. Misaki's taste for clothes had changed due of course to the trends and fashion. She's a bit open minded now though. Her white mini skirt shows her smooth legs and her pink spaghetti straps suits her skirt nicely too.

"What do you mean Hatoko?"

"What I meant is that you are still the same."

"I know that, what I meant is…"

"Your personality never loses it charms Misaki. You're just too happy to be obscured by the real facts around you. Too happy to see the reality. You're so happy I always wish that you'll always be like that. Never to be bothered by the darkness of the night. Only to be able to be optimistic about tomorrow." Hatoko smiled. The way she smiles… this is the smile that she had shown to nobody else besides Misaki. Hatoko took Misaki's hand and caressed it in a secretively longing way. Misaki faintly blushed at Hatoko's words. Misaki is not a child anymore and could understand Hatoko's distressed state. Nevertheless she can't help feeling overjoyed with Hatoko's words. But still, she's still the same as Hatoko has said. She's still too much of a simpleton to see beyond the words of the wiser girl. That these words just clarify the yearning she has had for Misaki.

Misaki is slightly shorter than Hatoko now because she's naturally short and Hatoko's line have the heights as seen in Kotaro. So Misaki laid her head on Hatoko's shoulders for a while.

"Misaki… I want to tell you something…"

"What is it Hatoko-chan?"

"I… I…" she stammered a bit, Misaki raised her head and saw the defiant struggle on Hatoko's face.

"I… think we should go somewhere else for today. It'll just be wasted if we sit here and just talk. Come on!" Hatoko briefly said and took Misaki by the hand.

After the amusement park Hatoko invited Misaki to go with her in a nearby bar.

"A… A bar? But are you allowed to go to a bar already at your age Hatoko-chan?" Hatoko looked back at her with a grin.

"Come on, how old am I? six? Besides I have a surprise for you." Misaki felt that if its Hatoko's surprise then it must really be a surprise… taking on account the number of times Hatoko really did surprise her, this might be one of the greatest one yet.

And so they went to the bar Hatoko said and this made Misaki go to a halt.

"Hatoko… are you sure it's okay for us to be here? It's more likely that strange people are in here…"

"What do you mean strange? Oh- you mean gangsters or people like that? Don't worry, it's just a rock bar." She confidently said and swung open the doors and grinned.

"HI GUYS!!!!" she exclaimed, the people there cheered as if a popular star had just arrived and cheered her name.

"HI TOKO!!!!" they yelled. Misaki really was surprised. She watched Hatoko greet people as if it's nothing and then she walked back to her.

"Sorry about that, so are you surprised?" Misaki smiled and nodded.

"Yes, really surprised. How come you seem so popular here?"

"Oh… that." Then she smiled. "You'll soon find out why." She gave Misaki a light kiss on the cheek and took her hand.

"Sit here in the front." She whispered as the crowd continuously chants her name. Then she walked up to the stage and shook hands with the drummer, the guitarist and the bass. Then they gave her a black guitar written Toko on it in silver blue lettering.

Then she stood there before the microphone and spoke. "Hello there people!!! Good evening to you all! Today is a special night for me, a real special night. Tonight, I'll be performing before not only my friend but the most important one in my entire life. Misaki-chan…" she smiles that smile at her again and flicked the pick to the air… "… this is for you…" then she catches it and began strumming the chords for their performance. Misaki watched Hatoko intently; Hatoko was the one who had changed the most. It was just so unbelievable for her to see Hatoko be someone as cool as this.

Beads of perspiration sparkles as the light shone through them her raven dark hair swings through the air as she rocks her head, emotions such as anguish, despair, loneliness was there but most of all there was something else in it, the undying love of hers for Misaki. Hatoko Kobayashi performed like she had never performed before, she sung like no voice like hers had been heard before. The people nodded their heads as they felt the song through their souls. The beat the guitar, the voice. It was so perfect. And before they even knew it since they was so absorbed, the song was finished, everybody loved the performance of the band especially Misaki. They clapped and cheered as much as they could. Hatoko bowed and thanks them and assured them that she's not finish yet. And so it continued on for an hour until she got tired and sat down besides Misaki in another stall where they could talk privately. She wiped her face with a towel and asked Misaki.

"So how was it?" tears welled up in Misaki's eyes that Hatoko got worried.

"That bad huh?" but Misaki shook her head and embraced her.

"Misaki?" Hatoko thought that Misaki finally understood the message beyond the words in that song but…

"It was so great!!!! I never thought you could be so multi-talented!!! Not only are you great in the Angelic Layer you're a great musician as well!!!" Hatoko didn't reply. Misaki pushed herself away, expecting to see a smiling face once again but. Hatoko's face looks just so distressed and tormented.

"Did you felt something with my songs? Hadn't you 'felt' any of it?"

"What do you mean Hatoko? It was great. I felt its beauty."

"The message had you received it in my songs? Did you understand what I had sung just a while ago? Hadn't you understood ANY of it?!!!"

"I don't know…" she said without any idea what she had just said. She had just said that all Hatoko's hard work for Misaki to understand had come up to nothing… again!

"Hatoko-chan? What is it? Had I hurt you in any way?" this question just pushed Hatoko more to the limits of her patience. She's just so fed up with all of her disguises, all those years she's hiding in the shadows waiting for the right time, so fed up with Misaki's simple-mindedness.

"What is it with you?!! Can't you still see it Misaki?!" she yelled while sitting up so quickly her towel fell on Misaki's laps. Misaki's face was so full of concern, confusion and so much weakness. But seeing Misaki's weakness just made her angrier.

"See what?"

"See everything that I do is for you? That I only live for you. Why is it that you always overlook the signs I gave you? Why? Can't my actions clearly state that I'm honestly in love with you? I loved you for god's sake I don't know why. And yet you just continue on being like that. Why can't you see the love I've had for you ever since I met you? Why can't you see my sacrifices? Why can't you feel the love I tried to make you feel Misaki? Why?" she bursted out her steam and now instantly regretting on why she had let it all out. Misaki's eyes widened in shock. This girl, standing in front of her is madly in love with her. This girl had devoted all her life for her, all her works for her, all her songs and love. Misaki looked at Hatoko in a different view for the very first time. She's not that little girl anymore; she's just as mature, just as fierce and brave, only now, much more than before. Misaki let her eyes wander and explore Hatoko's image.

Her raven eyes, her delicate lips, her pale and yet strangely lively skin, and her face's contour. Hatoko had become a beauty herself. But in her eyes, the pain she had felt shows, though in her outfit she tries to deny it. Now she thought of what Hatoko must have felt when there are guys around her, when they parted ways, and why Hatoko just seems so happy around her but when other people talks to her she seems so distant to them. She can finally see it all now… this was because Misaki was the only person Hatoko had ever loved this intensely. Only her. But being who she is this is too much to take for her. Instead tears flowed from her eyes thoroughly confused on what to say.

Hatoko can't believe that she had just made Misaki cry like this.

"Misaki… I'm sorry." Misaki wiped her own tears away and tried to look as cold as possible.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"Because I fell in love with you. Because it is wrong."

"Is that why you're sorry? That's not something one should be sorry about."

"I knew…" Misaki continued avoiding Hatoko's eyes.

"What?!" Hatoko's eyes widened in shock at this new information.

"I knew you had liked me for a very long time but I just denied it again and again to myself."

"You knew and yet you hadn't told me that you knew? How could you be like that?" Hatoko faced her back holding back her tears.

"Tamayo told me once that you had a crush on me or something. And of course I ignored it because I didn't knew that you're a lesbian."

"I'm asking you again. Why hadn't you told me that even if you ignored it?"

"It's because it won't change anything. I still won't be able to love you even if you love me so much. I'm sorry but, I just really can't feel the same way as you do."

"Don't say that you're sorry. It don't suit you one bit." Then Hatoko gave a sarcastic laugh.

"So in the end I've just proven again that I'm a failure hasn't I? Those years I had hoped and hoped for you to love me, all the dedication I had done for you… was it all just that? Is it all for nothing then? Yes of course it had all been for nothing. I've just wasted my time on you. I totally ruined my life all over again. You know what…" Hatoko remained stationary but now tears are falling on the ground.

"… that saddest thing is I knew this a long time ago, that this will be the outcome. I don't know why but… I just can't forget you. I just simply fell madly in love with you." Hatoko walked away in a silent stride. She talked to a guy and she took some keys and left the bar.

Misaki stared blankly at the ground. The tears that had fallen from Hatoko's eyes. She feels so darned confused. Hatoko was a good friend. Time made them part ways and yet Hatoko still managed to meet up with her. She still manages to cheer her up. She… had tried so hard. So hard, but. Hatoko will still not be able to attain her goal. Misaki is now a mature young woman. Though still a simpleton her personality had also matured. And the confession Hatoko had just made her confused big time. Hatoko is a girl, she's a girl too. That's wrong but… is it true as well that Hatoko won't have any chance on her?

Hatoko sat on her sleek black motorcycle. She put on her helmet, turns on the key and starts the ride. Things run on and off her head, so fast that it seems that it'll explode any moment. She wants to forget everything that had happened that day. But everything she sees just reminds her of Misaki. Even her motorcycle had a hidden Japanese character in the middle of the dials. That character is Misaki's name. She gave and dedicated all her life to Misaki. She'd even die for her.

She stopped her bike in the middle of the bridge and she stared at the river below.

"How I wish I had the courage to die a long time ago. I always wanted to kill myself but I always reminded myself that there may still be a chance that she may love me but now… now that I feel that way again, I don't have a reason anymore. Misaki is the only reason I live. And now that she had rejected me. Should I still live? I wonder if she'll change her mind **if I die in front of her**… that'll be so wonderful for me, hearing her plead god back for my life and sobbing to give me life once again and promising the god that she'll love me forever if I'll live once again…" She muttered evilly and gave a scornfully laugh.

"Look at me I'm so pathetic. No wonder she won't love me. I can have any woman I have; I can gladly take them all to replace her. To replace her would only be because of spite. And I'd only hurt a soul. But… what should I live for then?" she sighed and slumped on the ground. Tears continuously falling from her eyes and sliding off her cheeks. Then a thought came across her mind. She stepped beyond the safety line and stood on the railings of the bridge, now only holding on the metal pillar to keep her from falling, only inches more before her tragic death.

"Good bye Misaki." She muttered sullenly and stepped off the bridge then she heard a voice…

"NO!!!! DON'T JUMP!!!!" then a hand grabbed her arm that kept her from falling.


	2. The Encounter

Reihn's Notes: Okay soo how was it? Is it that terrible? Does Hatoko's new image doesn't suit her? Tell me please!

Chapter Two The Encounter

Hatoko looked up at the person who took hold of her hand but she couldn't see it. The person pulled her up with difficulty but nevertheless that person saved her. When she finally reached the pavement on the bridge once again she kept her mouth shut. Hatoko don't know whether she should be happy or angry so she hadn't muttered a single word.

"Why did you want to jump off the bridge?" and for the first time Hatoko saw the face of the person who saved her. It was a girl, and not just any girl; it's Erika Lee, a popular girl known for her abilities as a great pianist.

But being in the state of despair Hatoko answered back with sarcasm. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Sorry if I hindered your wishes but I cannot let someone like you to die Hatoko Kobayashi." With this Hatoko looked at her intently. How did she know that, that was her name?

"You must be wondering on why I knew you. You see I've been scouting the city for rare talents and I once watched your show in the bar near to the amusement park. And I decided that you'll be my partner."

"Hatoko Kobayashi? Me? And Erika Lee performing together? No really, this must be some sort of a joke right?"

"I'm afraid it's not. I really want you to be my partner in my next video and album release." Hatoko stood up and took Erika's hand.

"If you say so. But why me? There are other performers out there that you can choose besides me." She asked once again as Erika gave a shy laugh.

"You're really just as modest as your friends at the bar had said." She stated as they entered the car. Things are running in Hatoko's mind once again. It's too much of a coincidence that Erika would pass by when she's just about to die and come into her life just like that almost as if fate was telling her to forget Misaki—

"Where do you live now Hatoko?" Hatoko frowned and thought about it. Ever since she and her family had a fight last week she took all her things and her account and lived in a simple apartment far from their house.

"In an apartment."

"Anou— Toko-chan—" Hatoko turned her head so quickly to hers at the name. Nobody. Ever combined her nick name and the word chan with her before.

"Can— you allow me to stay at your apartment for a while?" Hatoko suddenly gaped at her.

"What?! Why?! Aren't you rich? Why at my place?"

"Because I had a fight with my family and I don't know where to hide from them. Please." She sympathetically replied as she held both Hatoko's trembling hands.

Hatoko looked at her carefully; in every inch she's far greater than Misaki. She almost had everything, the right curves, the silky blonde hair, smooth fair skin, her beautiful emerald green eyes and her red lips that seem so irresistible. And yet, her heart did not beat the same way it does with Misaki.

"I don't know— I may get in trouble for this but— It's okay. I'll help you." With this Erika jumped at her with so much glee and pulled her head in an embrace causing her face to be buried in her chest. Erika realized this quickly so the two suddenly had two red faces. She pushed her self away a bit then took Hatoko's chin and held it up. Erika's eyes are very strange to Hatoko, they're so strange in aw way, they flicker and glimmer everytime they'd face hers. Erika smiled symbolically and whispered softly.

"You know I've always wondered what your attitude is like Toko— ever since I watched you fight in the Angelic Layer. And I was right." She leaned closer to her lips and— "You're really like that kind hearted, brave and devoted Knight I often read in story books as a child." Then she kissed her lightly on top of her lips. Normally Hatoko would put up a fight before anyone would kiss her but after hearing Misaki's cold words again and again in her head made her accept this offering. After they parted Hatoko stared at the girl.

"You mean to say, that you're a fan of Angelic Layer too?" Erika blushed slightly and nodded.

"Yes but before seeing your angel fight I thought that the game was just plain rubbish. Actually, your angel was the very fist one which I actually saw fighting on the Layer. Later I became a huge fan of yours. I'd always spot you around this city but I never had the courage to talk to you or even face you because you were really popular back then. Instead I focused on my piano lessons and soon became a celebrity myself."

"But had you ever tried playing the Layer?" Hatoko asked interestedly, slowly starting to forget Misaki and the things that had happened earlier between the two of them.

"No, I was too shy and besides my parents think that it's just a waste of time."

"Tell you what, I'll privately teach you how to play it. Would you like to Erika-san?" Hatoko said. Erika beamed at her and embraced her arm.

"Thank you— you don't know how happy that had made me Hatoko— just being next to you now is just like a dream come true—" Hatoko smiled painfully.

"On the contrary Erika— I might just know what you feel right now—" she mumbled.

"My apartment's not that grand so—" but Erika already jumped on her bed and began bouncing up and down like a kid.

"Are you kidding?! This place is great!" she exclaimed happily as she bounced one more time and finally settle down. Then suddenly she slowly began removing her red tank and revealed her bras. But Hatoko hadn't noticed right away since she was looking out the window.

"Hatoko, can you teach me how to play?" Hatoko suddenly blushed as she saw her torso.

"Erika?"

"Hatoko, let's play—" Erika neared Hatoko's lips and gently rubbed her chin.

"Let's play Angelic Layer—" she grinned at Hatoko's stupid expression on her face. Then Erika laughed till she dropped. Then she pulled on a pink blouse on her torso and laughed again.

"Ha-, Ha- Really funny Erika." Hatoko sarcastically grumbled. Then she walked to the closet and took a large box. She opened it and it revealed a layer. It was the new and improved version of the layer Oujirou gave to Misaki years ago. Then she took out Suzuka and gave it to Erika.

"Here put this headgear on and switch it here then throw it into the layer." Hatoko instructed. Erika followed and did what she was told. At first she can only make feeble attempts to move her but a few more minutes and she got the hang of it. After that session Hatoko asked Erika out for a dinner.

"You're asking me out?" Erika asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, it's practically because, I don't have any food here and I used to eat outside for food so—" Hatoko excused. 

"And on the way would you like to buy your own doll? I have a computer here so you don't have to buy one. Just the egg and the other needed materials." Erika smiled and hugged Hatoko around the neck

"Thank you so much Toko-chan!!!"

"Okay, okay. Just let me get dressed so we can—"

"No your dress is already okay the way it is Toko-chan. Besides, I think it looks great on you." 

"You do?" 

"Of course." Erika pulled Hatoko's hand to the door way and then she suddenly kissed Hatoko on the cheek.

"I like you a lot Toko-chan—" Erika said as she embraced Hatoko. This is the very first time she had felt comfortable with someone else besides Misaki. Misaki, she still loves her very much. And a day of loving can't erase that right away but she's willing to delete those feelings, for Misaki to have a new life. 

"I think— I'm starting to like you a lot too Erika—" Erika flushed and dug her face deeper in Hatoko's chest.

"—"

"Let's go then Erika—" Erika nodded and embraced Hatoko's arm then they left.

"Hey, Misakichi. Do you have a problem or something?" Tamayo asked worriedly. Misaki had been acting strange that evening. Misaki shook her head in an obvious manner and tried to change the topic.

"Of course I don't have a problem Tamayo-chan! Oh- and how are you and Kotarou doing then? I hope he's still not much of a slow guy. Is he?" the two laughed heartily at this. Then they saw the large monitor showing a green eyed blonde playing the piano producing such wonderful sounds.

"Hey Misaki, do you know Erika Lee?"

"Yes, I've heard about her. She's very nimble with the piano. She can play almost any kind of genre with her piano. Rock even." Misaki stopped at the word 'rock'. It suddenly reminded her of Hatoko. Again. Almost everything reminds her of Hatoko.

"Me too. Actually I have her album at home. I usually listen to it while studying." Then she noticed that Misaki is wandering off to another world again so she knocked her head.

"Tell me your problem Misaki. Or else I don't have any reason to be your best friend. After all, best friends are suppose to help each other." Misaki still shook her head then her eyes widened when she saw something as they were walking. She stopped walking. Tamayo stopped too and looked ahead to find out why Misaki stopped.

"Oh- Look its Hatoko!!! Hi Hatoko!!!" Tamayo energetically pulled Misaki to Hatoko. Totally oblivious of the way Misaki is trying to pull herself away from her to get away from Hatoko. But since there were many people. They lost Hatoko.

"Hmm— oh well. It's not like we won't see her again anyway. I mean there's something like a magnet between her and us." Tamayo joyfully said.

"Uh— yeah." Misaki half-heartedly said as she gazed afar. Tamayo noticed this and asked in a serious tone.

"Had you and Hatoko had a fight recently? You're awfully too glum when it's about her." She suspected. Misaki shook her head, trying to make Tamayo believe that's there's nothing wrong going on but Tamayo, being a master of masks herself could quickly tell what Misaki is thinking about.

"Come on with me to my favorite restaurant. And you'll tell all about what happened between the two of you there." Misaki sighed with grief and Tamayo silently walked her towards that particular restaurant. But it seems that it'll take the a bit of a while before getting to that restaurant with all the people crowding the place.

"Here it is. The egg of an Angelic Doll. And here are the types of clothes and fabrics that you might want to use for its battle dress and some other cool equips too." Hatoko happily said as she handed a handful to Erika who smiled in return. After putting it in the cart Hatoko pulled her to more cool places in that shop where there are a lot of things for a player's angel. Then suddenly Hatoko saw a new ninja suit on display that she's sure will fit Suzuka and so she bought one and its equips. After paying for their stuffs they stepped outside to finally eat dinner and talk more about Angelic Layer.

"Toko-chan, you really seem to love Angelic Layer very much." Erika said in sing-song as Hatoko stared at a shop window and eyed a cool new guitar. 

"Yes, very." She mumbled as she eyed a new drum set besides the guitar.

"So, Toko-chan why had you played Angelic Layer in the first place?" Hatoko stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her. As if what she had just asked is a shocking question.

"What? What do you mean? MY reason?"

"— uhhh yes—" 

"— I don't recall it too much. But that doesn't matter now. Now, what I've become now is thanks to this game. And that's all that matters to me now. Come on, why did you ask such a weird question?"

"Oh— it's nothing. I just wondered that's all. I mean everyone have their reason to do something right?" They stopped in their tracks again as they faced a fountain that is now strangely unoccupied.

"Yes." Hatoko silently said as she took Erika's hand softly and looked at her warmly.

"Erika— I may not be able to love you as much as you expect me too but I'll try my best to make you happy. I promise you that"

Hatoko pulled Erika's hand and her chin to kiss her with her passionate lips. Erika's shopping bag slips off her fingers as these same fingers intertwined with Hatoko's left hand as they kiss. Hatoko pushed herself away a bit and saw the daze expression on Erika's face and eyes as they opened. Hatoko leaned down and took the bags and offered her right arm for Erika. Erika rested her head a bit on her arm and sighed.

"Toko-chan— you're such a great lover." Hatoko just smiled in reply though in her thoughts all she can still think about is Misaki, along with her sad thoughts of how she wished it was Misaki whom was holding her arm right now instead of Erika. It's not that Erika is not good enough for her but—

"How about the dinner? Where would you like to have our dinner Erika?" Hatoko asked politely as Erika smiled in reply and gently tugged the end of Hatoko's black shirt and pointed to the southeast direction.

"Don't worry I know a great place to have dinner Toko-chan. So— let's go then!" she happily exclaimed as they ran together to the restaurant.

"As I was saying Misakichi— Tell me what happened!" Misaki shrugged her shoulders and turned her face the other way.

"Here we are! At AMOR et BONHEUR!" She said as Hatoko attempted a weak smile and held her hand as they entered. Then she turned her head around the place as she entered.

Misaki—?!

Hatoko—?!

"Hey, Misaki what are you looking at? You looked like you've been struck by— HATOKO!!!" Tamayo exclaimed suddenly as she looked in the direction Misaki was staring at. At the sudden call of Hatoko's name, Erika also turned to them and stared at them, silently asking why they knew Hatoko.

"Erika— would it be alright if we sit besides my other friends?" she courteously asked Erika as she nodded and walked to them. Misaki as if suddenly thrown to an icy pond had just realized that Hatoko, is currently walking to them— And with another girl whom she had known as Erika Lee.

"Hi guys." Hatoko boredly said as Tamayo sat besides Misaki to let the other two sit on the other side of the table.

"—" Misaki didn't reply.

"SO Hatoko, tell us why you're with 'Erika Lee'." Tamayo happily asked, enjoying her place in the situation as the matchmaker and adviser.

"She's—" she paused and let Erika continue.

"She'll be my partner in the band we'll be forming. I had been searching for the perfect person to be my partner lately and— I decided that it should be Toko-chan." Tamayo's eyebrow rose a bit at the term 'Toko-chan' while Misaki tried her best to ignore this girl who had just called Hatoko in a term that suspiciously looks affectionate in a way.

"Hmm— I see— congratulations then Hatoko! I'm sure that this'll be the stepping stones for you for your plans of becoming a popular music artist!"

"Yes. I'm really happy that of all people Erika had chosen me to be with her." She said with a faked smile to fool Misaki. There are two voices arguing in her mind and heart right now. One is telling to make Misaki see that she can live without her and it was a big mistake for her to have turned her down. But the voice in her heart is telling her that she should be modest enough to let Misaki know that it's okay for her to turn her down and that she'll be happy as long as she'll be happy with her decisions.

Misaki looked at the table all the while as the three talked animatedly, forgetting that she even existed in that table. Then suddenly Erika noticed her and brought up her name in the conversation once again.

"So, what's your name?" Misaki jerked her head up at the call of her presence.

"Mi-Misaki—"

"Oh I see. So you're Toko-chan's friend right?"

"uh— Yes."

"So tell me all about Toko-chan. I think you've known her for a long while now hadn't you? I want to ask you because my dear Toko-chan won't tell much about herself since she's so timid sometimes." Hatoko blushed as Erika laid her hand on top of hers on the table. Misaki's face was expressionless while Tamayo's face is somehow mixed with 40 annoyance.

"— Hatoko— is a good friend, a reliable and loyal one. She won't turn down anyone down. And would always make up for something that she had failed to do. She's very brave and—"

"Misaki stop that foolishness right now. You know perfectly that that's not true. Tamayo-san had you already ordered some food before we came here?" she coldly stated and turned to the other in a different and friendly manner.

"Uhm Yes."

"What would you like for dinner then Erika-chan?" Hatoko suddenly said as Erika blushed.

"Uhm I'd just have a simple Côte-Rôtie for my drink and a special tranche of a poulet." Hatoko sternly looked at Misaki for a second and told the waiter what they'd be ordering.

While they were eating everyone was unusually silent even Tamayo kept her mouth shut throughout the meal. All everyone did while eating was glance around to see if anyone would actually make an attempt to break the silent atmosphere around them. When everyone finally finished the meal Tamayo started the conversation.

"Hatoko, would you join this next championship then? You know the annual Angelic Layer—" to her surprise, (she was expecting her to say no because Hatoko rarely play now adays and now with Erika Lee she'll be busier than ever), Hatoko cut through her words.

"This year— I'll certainly be playing Tamayo-san." Erika and Misaki both felt some underlying meaning beneath those words and stared at her simultaneously.

"But why? I mean— It's not that I don't want you to join. I'm just curious."

"I've got my reasons—" Erika cut in and asked.

"And what are those reasons then exactly?" 

"I have some unsettled business with the champion that I need to get over with." She said with a careful choice of words that struck them all. Suddenly she placed the money on the bill plate and took Erika's hand.

"Well, I'll see you both later then." She said in a tone of an insolent little child. And off they walked out the place. It was a while before Tamayo had been able to react to what had just happened. They were both staring blankly at the now empty seats when she made an attempt to talk.

"What had gotten into Hatoko?" Misaki just kept quiet again and looked away. She turned out the window and saw Hatoko and Erika walking closely together and after some minutes disappeared amongst the crowd.

"And what was she talking about some unsettled business with the champion? Aren't you the current champion of the Layer? And what was that thing that she needs to get over with you of?" she continuously asked that made Misaki finally lose her calm and exploded into tears and slumped to Tamayo like a little girl.

"Hatoko— I pained Hatoko so much. I've wasted all the effort and love she gave me by rejecting her!!!"

"Oh my―" was all Tamayo had been able to let out as Misaki sobbed silently.

"Misaki… have you already forgotten Hatoko is like inside? She'll never do anything to hurt your feelings in anyway if she knows it'll hurt you. She's not a vengeful person and I know she can't directly aim her anger at someone she hates especially… if that someone she hates is you Misaki." She softly reminded her as Misaki stopped sobbing but tears still came out her eyes.

"And Misaki, Hatoko is the most patient and understanding person we know. She's rather kill herself than force you to do anything. She won't force you to love her because she truly loves you. And the reason why I said that she truly loves you is that she'd rather stand the pain than forcing herself that she'll ever have your heart even though she could if she forced you into it. She would always try to understand you though it pains her. Take the pain away from you if possible. I believe she always loved you and I'm pretty sure she still does until now." Then she smiled.

"Besides… knowing Hatoko's taste, she's just using Erika Lee as a cover-up for the pain and tries to fool you that she's okay and that you were no different from other women to make you feel more at ease. And this makes it easier for you to hate her so it's also easy for her to forget you because she wants you to be happy."

"How can hating her make me happier?"

"If you hate her you'll have 0 of even thinking of liking her. And she'd have 0 chances of ever having your love so she can't hope again. And with that both your lives will be all happy and dandy."

"Is that why?" 

"Hatoko is a martyr at heart Misaki. But you don't have to love her back just because of all the things I've told you right now. It's your decision. I only told you these things so that you'll understand that Hatoko understands and accepts your decision even if it hurts her so much. So you should accept this too in respect of Hatoko's sacrifices for you." She lastly said and took out a hanky and gave it to her.

"Thank you Tamayo for being such a great best friend." Tamayo grinned and embraced her good old friend.

"You're welcome Misakichi. I'm sorry that words are the only things I could give you."

"No, it's more than enough for me to realize Hatoko's real intentions Tamayo-chan."

"eh?"

"Yes. I got it as I listened to your words and remembered her words a while ago."

"…"

"Still don't get it?"

"Yep, I still didn't get it." She replied with her usual grin and they both giggled.


	3. Conflicts

**Reihn's notes:** Okay I forgot the process to make an angelic doll so if I'm wrong in some of the procedures. You're very much welcome to tell me so I can correct my mistakes.

**Chapter Three: Conflicts**

"Toko-chan…. What is Misaki to you?" Erika bluntly asked as Hatoko stopped a bit and immediately thought of a lie.

"She's just one of my friends."

"Then why is it that there's an unusual air of anger around you a while ago as you looked at her but can't seem to do it to her?"

"We just had a little fight earlier so we're both irky a while ago." Erika frowned and bit her lip to stop herself from speaking anymore. Hatoko took out her key card and opened the door. They carefully laid their things and Hatoko just simply laid her body on her bed thinking of Misaki's face a while ago. Suddenly Erika brushed her hand against her and this jerked her out of her daydreams.

"Toko-chan would you please help me with this?" she happily requested as she pointed at the Angelic Doll Egg. Hatoko smiled in reply and picked it up.

"First you should take a bath with it then the doll will open its eyes and be activated! Second, you should adjust it to what qualities you'd like it to have and then after you've finished adjusting her body. And voila! The angelic doll." Hatoko said.

"How should I adjust its body then?" she asked as Hatoko guided her hand on the computer.

"What would you like to have then? A light doll or a heavy one? What would it be its special qualities? Should it be nimble and short? Or tall and sturdy? There are many choices and you should be able to decide it by yourself but I suggest that you make it a medium sized and a fast one. I'm sure it'll suit you. Would you like to then?"

"Yes, of course. If you said so then it must be. Besides that's what I've been thinking about earlier." And so after that Erika took the doll and her bathrobe. Before completely entering the bathroom she warned Hatoko with a joking face.

"Don't peek okay?" she naughtily ordered as Hatoko laughed a bit and called out "As if!"

A while later after adjusting her doll after she took her hot bath…

"WOW! She's so cute!!!" Erika exclaimed as she now held in her hands a very elegant looking doll with blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"You know, she looks a lot like you. So what would you name her?"

"Jeune de Charmant, which means a 'charming girl' in French. I think… I didn't really pay much attention to my French class at home. So what do you think?"

"It's a perfect name for her. It really suits her… so what kind of dress would you make for her then?"

"I was planning to make a white dress for her, a pink vest on top of it, white boots and white beret for her long hair and oh I'd like to braid her hair too."

"Well you have to start sewing that dress for her now. I'll take care of her braid. I know how to, so don't worry. I used to do it to—" she stopped and just picked up Jeune and braided her hair. Erika noticed this but didn't comment on it and acted like she hadn't noticed it.

"Finished! Now let's see what it looks like on her." She joyfully said as she fitted on the dress and placed the white beret on top of her now beautifully braided hair.

"Jeune…" Erika sighed as Hatoko smiled, reminiscing the moments she first made Suzuka. She stood up and took out Suzuka from her hold and took out the practice layer.

"Here Erika take this and put it on your head then follow me."

"Throw it like this but say something cool along your throw, it's like a battle cry." She said as she threw Suzuka to the ring with her battle cry. "Now try it."

"A battle cry? Hmm…. I got it!"

"Jeune, let Artemis's iron arrows show you to the way of victory!!!" she exclaimed as she threw Jeune to the layer which stood up on it in a fighting pose. Hatoko clapped her hands in praise of Jeune's new battle cry.

"Now let's do the basic first. Move Jeune like this, it's just like doing some simple dancing steps, it's to practice her fluidity on the layer." Hatoko tutored her on until she finally got it and taught her more things about the layer.

"Now how about a spar with me? Let's find out what else Jeune can do."

"Sure!"

Jeune launched a first attack and swiftly stretched her leg to kick Suzuka, Suzuka crossed her arms above her head to block the attack and then counter attacked by pulling Jeune's leg ang throwing her off, but still lightly to not let her be thrown out already.

"That's a nice move but you should think of what would happen next if you do an attack. You should think like your opponent and prevent them to see your weak points or better, you should overcome them before they use it against you."

"Right." She nodded in agreement and attacked again. This time more planned out and faster than before. Suzuka had been continuously attacked by Jeune but being unable to resist a good fight, Hatoko can't control her excitement anymore and began fighting back against Jeune, instantly forgetting that she's still a beginner and punched Jeune back with a heavy blow. Jeune slid off away from Suzuka and kneeled on the ground.

"Come on, continue to fight, fight if you still could!" Hatoko challenged Erika as she smiled too.

"I promise that I'll do what ever I can in this bout Toko-chan!" And Jeune stood up and jumped high up in the air and launched a devastating circular kick from up on Suzuka. The back of her foot struck Suzuka's head down and Jeune grasp the chance to grab her from behind and Jeune tightened her grip on her to stop Suzuka from resisting.

"Are you enjoying this then Erika?"

"Yes… very much." Suzuka flipped around and Jeune and this time she was the one holding Jeune and carried her and made a swift and devastating german suplex. They both took off their helmets and smiled at each other.

"That was a nice practice bout Erika." Hatoko said as she picked Jeune from the layer and checked its damages.

"Yes, thank you Toko-chan." Hatoko looked up and asked

"For what?"

"For teaching me Angelic Layer. So would you really be in the Championships?"

"Yes, first I'll fight in the Kanto Regional and then… Erika?" Erika took her hand and smiled.

"I'd like to join too… after more practices."

"But would you be able to handle it? I mean, you're still a rookie aren't you?" then a sudden flash back of Misaki and her meeting for the first time got into her head.

"… Oh well I guess it's alright if you'd be able to practice more then who knows… you might be the next Champion." Hatoko joked as she sat on the bed.

"You really don't have much confidence in me don't you?"

"It's not that. It's just that one have to struggle for what they want in life you know."

"It's okay. I have you by my side what else should I need in that struggle?"

"By the way…Erika…?" Erika pushed her to the bed and embraced her warmly. Then she pulled the blanket to cover the two of them and slept comfortably next to Hatoko.

"…"

-

"Promise me that you'll continue being the champion alright then Misaki? And that I'll always be your corner man?" I took her little finger with mines and smiled.

"Of course Hatoko!" then suddenly she stopped shaking my little finger and turned away then she kissed me on my right cheek. I blushed but frowned as she turned away with a sad smile.

"What was that for Hatoko?"

"A goodbye kiss Misaki… goodbye…." She faded away in mists surrounding us, making an infinite wall of mist between me and her…

-

"HATOKO!!!" Misaki gasped as she sat up from her bed clutching her blanket, trying to catch her breath. She slumped unto a pillow as she hugged it more tightly. She sobbed silently as she remembered Hatoko and what she might still feel about what happened. Then suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello…" she weakly said.

"Hi… umm…. This is Hatoko Kobayashi. Is… Misaki still awake?" Misaki's tears stopped falling and she tried her best to stop Hatoko from knowing about what had just happened.

"What is it?" she asked in a cold tone trying to make her believe that she's just okay and she's still as insensitive as earlier.

"I… I just wanted to say sorry."

"Is that all? You've said nothing else this day but 'sorry' hadn't you noticed that? If that's all you'll be saying you can put down the receiver then."

"Wait!!! Please don't make me hang up. I… I just want you to be my friend again…. Even though I know it's now impossible." Hatoko said in such a pleading voice almost anyone would give in to her but anyone doesn't include Misaki.

"No. Stop being foolish Hatoko and just forget that we have ever been friends. Stop calling me and don't even attempt to talk to me in person again." And all Hatoko heard after that was the noise of the receiver being placed back down again.

Hatoko had just realized another painful thing. Her stupid confession had made Misaki turn into an insensitive and cold person. It completely changed her personality. She kneeled on the ground as she kept on banging her head to the wall painfully but still silently to keep it from Erika. Tears came running down her cheeks like a flowing stream as she regretted even living to love her.

"Why had I even bothered to love someone like her who's so insensitive and cold, naïve and uncaring to me. Why had I even chosen Misaki when there are other girls more capable of loving me than her? Why… can't I just stop loving her/" she sobbed softly as she remembered all the times she had spent with Misaki.

-

Tamayo, a week after the incident, had now decided that she should help her friends to get along with each other again. And the first step is to encourage Hatoko.

"Kotaro… where's Hatoko? I'd like to talk to her privately." Kotaro frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Tama-chan but Hatoko hadn't returned home for quite a while now. She's gone off somewhere else ever since she had an argument with out parents. I hadn't been telling you guys about this because it was supposed to be a family secret."

"Kotaro… this is a very important thing for me and Misaki and also for Hatoko. I really need to see her in person."

"Why? What's there to talk about any way?"

"Kotaro do you believe that women knows more about emotions than a man ever would? Could a man understand the complexity of a woman's brain?"

"Uhh… no… I'm not that sure…."

"Then keep out of it since you won't understand it anyway!!!" Tamayo exclaimed then with a tongue sticking out her mouth she dashed to the main entrance and waved at Kotaro. "Hey if Hatoko comes by call me immediately okay?!!!" then she dashed off away again.

"sighs Tamayo is really so unpredictable. And that's what so cute about her."

LEFT! RIGHT! BENEATH YOU! ABOVE FROM BEHIND! Suzuka evaded all her practice partners that is currently on the ring and attacked them right after she did. After defeating all of them Hatoko took off her headgear and saw her loyal fans cheering for her.

Hatoko went to the place where a lot of good players practice the Layer and she begun practicing for the finals there from the moment she set foot there. She was so eager to defeat Misaki that she even forgot to tell Erika where she was going. Meanwhile all her fans kept on calling her name as another player came to the scene and it was…

"Sai?" the audience gasped a lot more people cheered for the two of them.

"Hello there Hatoko. Long time no see." She said as she showed Shirahime to her. Sai who now had a short hair and is now working as a head of a company wearing a black suit. She sat on the seat before Hatoko and raised the headgear.

"Shall we battle then?" Hatoko shrugged her shoulder and grinned.

"Why not?" they both threw their angels into the layer and attacked at the same time.

"Hatoko, I heard that you'll soon be playing music alongside with Erika Lee. Congratulations." Sai whispered to the player-to-player-only-speaker.

"Thanks. Congratulations to you too Sai." Hatoko switched her speaker too and whispered back.

"Why?"

"I'm congratulating you for your wedding with Kaede. It was a good thing that most people concerned weren't against your marriage." Sai blushed a bit but smiled.

"Thanks. We made a way together. By the way how was it going with Misaki?" Suzuka stopped for a while so Shirahime stopped as she seems to have suddenly lost contact with her owner.

"…"

"…"

"I've lost it. I've lost the chances of having her Sai. She also said that I'm not to talk to her anymore. And that's why I want to defeat her in the tournament, to earn the right to be able to be her friend again… at least." Suzuka's attacks became more rapid and Shirahime is starting to have difficulties blocking and evading her blows.

"I'm sorry for that Hatoko." Shirahime kicked Suzuka's abdomen.

"Don't be… it's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have loved someone like Misaki. I should have picked someone else who'd be able to appreciate my love." Shirahime kicked Suzuka again but this time on the face.

"Stop that Hatoko. When you love, you can't just pick somebody else especially if what you feel for a person is really special." Suzuka vanished into thin air and became part of the surroundings.

"I know that but…. There's no more chance of her loving me back now."

"Why had she already clarified that everything is already over? If not then if you really love her you'd still keep on courting her. It's not like she already have a boyfriend or something does she?"

"No… that's true but I respect her and her decision."

"You have to get evil sometimes Hatoko."

"What?"

"You're too nice and that's why your relation with Misaki is getting nowhere."

"What do you mean?"

"You should be more valiant in courting her. How could you win your heart if all she could see of you is a coward, a weakling who can't even try again for her love."

"I'm not a weakling!" Hatoko angrily exclaimed as Suzuka came out of nowhere and launched a powerful attack behind Shirahime.

"Then show that to her! Show her that you're good enough to win her heart just as much as any man could!!!" Sai replied with a grin and Shirahime pulled Suzuka's arm and threw her aside. Suzuka slid off a bit but looks unaffected by the attack.

"Fine I'll show her!!!" Hatoko replied and did her final blow on Shirahime. And that final launch had finished their match. They both took off their headgears and grinned at each other.

"You've gotten much better Hatoko."

"And you've gotten much sloppier. You should practice much more you know. You're wasting your talent." Hatoko sarcastically said as Sai shrugged a bit.

"Got no time to—" then suddenly a hand appeared out of the crowd and pinched Sai's right ear.

"Ouch! Stop it Kaede—" Sai quietly pleaded as the beautiful young woman with flowing hair smiled.

"You should have told me first that you'd be going here. I was worried sick!" Kaede is now a professional cook and a great fashion designer. When she married Sai, Sai automatically received her father's job at their company as president.

"Hi there Kaede! Congratulations on your wedding." The two blushed and just nodded.

"Thanks. So I heard you'd be going to the championships… is that right?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Good luck then." She happily said then tugged Sai's ear. "See you later then. And now for you…" she took hold of Sai's hand and pulled her to the crowd.

"Hey thanks for the advice Sai!!!" Hatoko yelled out before she forgot.

"No problem." was her reply.

"Big problem…" Tamayo sighed as she stared at a window and sighed again.

"Are you sure that you haven't seen Hatoko either? You're the last person whom I hoped to know about her most. After all, the two of you had always been discussing stuffs before."

"Really sorry Tamayo."

"It's okay Sai. If you haven't seen Hatoko lately then its okay." Tamayo patted Sai on the shoulder.

"By the way congratulations on your secret wedding with Kaede. You know until now I'm angry with the two of you because you didn't invite us to the wedding."

"I've already explained this before right? I mean it's just the legal papers. It's not the real thing yet. And besides, I am going to invite all of you if all things concerned had already been settled."

"If all things concerned had already been settled." Tamayo repeated in a deeper voice and grinned at Sai.

"Really you should try to ease up more often, see how happy you'd be!"

"If I'd be more like you, you mean?"

"Yes!" Tamayo enthusiastically replied.

"Then it's a no. Thanks for the offer but I prefer being the way I am now." Sai boredly said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Tamayo spouted as Sai smiled a bit.

"Wait a minute, weren't you looking for Hatoko?"

"Oh yeah right! See you later then Sai!!!" and she was off. Kaede appeared behind a post and asked her queries.

"Why had you lied to her and told her you hadn't seen Hatoko lately?"

"I have my good reasons Kaede. So…" she laid her hand on Kaede's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Let's go back to our works then shall we?" Kaede blushed but nodded as they walked on.

"Toko, where had you been? I haven't seen you ever since that great performance last week." Inoyama asked interestedly as he stopped the cymbals from ringing. Hatoko picked up her guitar and strummed it lazily.

"Yeah where had you been?" Raikou asked as well as she played a bit on her electronic organ. Mido plucked a few bass and just listened.

"Sorry, I've been doing a bit of… cleaning up." Inoyama raised his brow but grinned anyway.

"Well, I guess we all have our own things going on besides the business I think."

"Hey, where's that girl you've been talking to last time? She's cute, she seems familiar to the eye too." Raikou mentioned.

"You mean Misaki? Yeah, of course she's familiar… she's the champion of the layer after all."

"You mean you're still playing that dolls stuff? Aren't you two old enough to stop playing dolls? Especially that girl, that Misaki? If you ask me she looks like a real dumb simpleton to me." he grimaced but before he could make up another comment about Misaki, Hatoko put him up against the wall and gripped his collar.

"TOKO! STOP THAT!" Mido exclaimed as he placed down his bass guitar while Raikou followed suit

"Don't you insult the Layer or Misaki you goddamned sht!!!" she angrily demanded. Inoyama was very surprised at her, she never seems to get angry with anything and have such a cool head. The two tried pulling her away but to no avail, she won't let go of him until her anger had been satisfied.

"O-okay Toko okay…" suddenly he was aware that Hatoko was a daughter of a karate master and that she used to live in a dojo and that he's thin and puny.

"Toko, he's sorry, let go of him already." Raikou tapped her shoulder. Hatoko let goes of him but her menacing eyes didn't left him yet.

"Don't you do that crap again understand?" she sternly said and picked up her guitar again.

"sure…"

"Give me the one-two beat Inoya. One, two…" she said as they continue on with their practice.

One hour later-

"Toko you've improved a lot. What happened this week? Had you been practicing harder or something?"

"No… I just had some damned inspiration."

"A new girl I guess…" Mido joked as all of them laughed.

"Please stand in line for the listing of entrees! Take a number and wait to be called in the stadium!" a girl in a red suit spoke through a megaphone.

Hatoko waited in the line with thoughts of whom she'll first battle in the Kanto Regional. She would step forward now and then if the girl in front of her do until she finally had been able to put her name on the list.

"Hatoko, Kobayashi, set B number 21. Next please." She took the number card and sat on a chair facing the lcd screen in front of her.

It was showing Misaki and her mother. Their battle four years ago that is shown again in the commercial of the Angelic Layer. Hatoko smiled weakly as she remembered that small kiss she gave to Misaki before that match. She was remembering more things when she heard her name called.

"Hatoko Kobayashi number 21 please enter the arena." She stood up and slung her black jacket on her shoulder. Holding Suzuka to her black t-shirt with the white Japanese character REBEL she walked towards her first match.

She squinted as she looked up the arena. The spot lights greeted her, she missed this feeling so much. She walked on and on until she finally sat on the chair. She looked at her opponent.

"I'm sorry but I have no intention of losing to anyone in this tournament. Don't expect me to be easy on you." Hatoko said seriously as she placed her head gear on and readied Suzuka. The opponent who seemed threatened shivered a bit but also readied her angel.

"Three, Two, One, GO ANGELIC FIGHT!" he exclaimed as they both threw their angels with their battle cries.


	4. Determination

**Reihn's notes:** I have none actually ;;; thanks for dropping by.

**Chapter Four: Determination**

"And the winner, who had just won her way to the finals of the Kanto Regional. Hatoko Kobayashi and her angel Suzuka!!!" the crowd cheered on and on as her fans rushed to her as soon as she got out of the arena.

"Congratulations Hatoko-san!!!" the girls screamed as she passed by and then another crowd of girls and reporters came to her and interviewed her.

"Miss Hatoko, now that you're at the finals of the Kanto Regional, what move are you planning to do next? And whom do you want to beat in this tournament so badly that you showed no mercy on any of your opponents this year." Hatoko's smile faded from her face and changed it to a frowning one.

"I… plan to beat the Champion of Angelic Layer herself. Misaki Suzuhara."

"Wow, that's a very straight answer Miss Kobayashi. What's your reason why you want to defeat her so badly then? If the masses may know, that is." Hatoko smiled and replied with a symbolic statement.

"The reason why I want to beat her so badly this time around? Well you see— it's to talk to her again the way I used to before."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Well it's okay if you won't answer. What would you say to her now if Misaki is watching this show?"

"Misaki… no, Champion of the Layer. I, along with Suzuka will defeat you and Hikaru no matter what so be prepared for our showdown in the near future."

"Then that must mean that you see no one else besides her as a threat to you, is that it?"

"I'm not a big headed brat to say that in such an offhand manner. It's not that I don't see any of my enemies as opponents who are really good enough to beat me. It's just that I'm really just focused on Misaki and nobody else. I'm always like that with her, **on and off the Layer**." She casually said as she put her sunglasses on again and pocketed her hands in her pants. The people around her blinked twice then they shook their heads as if they seem to have heard something wrong.

"Would you care to explain that to us then Miss Hatoko? … Miss Hatoko?!" Hatoko started walking away from them in strides as the reporter and her loyal fans started running to her for some explanations.

"Sorry girls but that's all I can tell for today!" she said as she dashed faster than all of them and turned to a corner.

"Follow her! That's a dead end, there's now way she can get away from us now!!!" a girl exclaimed knowingly but when they arrived at the corner.

"Where is she? She's disappeared." When they turned their backs, Hatoko appeared again from under the sofa in that corridor. She dusted off some dirt and grinned.

"It really pays to watch some Anime comedy from time to time." She happily exclaimed as she casually walked out again now wearing a cap to prevent girls from discovering it's her and crowd around her before getting home.

- -

Two weeks earlier…

o.O;;;;;;;;

"HATOKO!!!!!!" Hatoko turned around to see who was calling her then suddenly somebody fell from the tree next to her and pounced on her like a mountain lion and attempted to break her neck by hugging it.

"TAMAYO-SAN!!!" Hatoko gasped for breath as Tamayo let goes of her.

"What was that for?!!"

"Well I have the right to since I've been looking for you for ages." They sat on a bench nearby and after Hatoko took some water for Tamayo they began talking again.

"Why were you looking for me in the first place? If you wanted to see me this badly you should have just called me by the phone you know. Or you must have had forgotten that I have my number on your cell 'again'." Hatoko looked at her annoyed as Tamayo stuttered at her foolishness.

"Ah— Eh Gomen—." She said as Hatoko heaved a sigh.

"So what was this all about again Tamayo-san?" Hatoko said with some annoyance in her voice. But deep in her she thinks that she already know what Tamayo would ask her and talk to her about.

"This is about Misaki." Hatoko looked at her boredly as if she was just simply in a boring old history class.

"Wow. What a surprise, what next? You're gonna ask me to do this and that or something else to ease up the tense between the two of us?"

"Can you stop being sarcastic? You know that I'm Misaki's best friend and I should at least do something to help her…" but suddenly Hatoko talked back sharply.

"Help her?!!! Yeah right! Why should I help her in the first place?!! She don't feel anything about what I've told her. She just ignored it like it's nothing. She didn't even give me a goddamned chance!!! Had she even tried talking with me? NO! And when I tried to talk to her— she just ignored me— and told me to forget that we had even met!!!"

"You know… you know how timid and shy Misaki is right? She hadn't changed as much as you thought she had Hatoko." With this Hatoko turned to her and angrily exclaimed.

"What do you mean she hadn't changed that much?! She changed completely!!! … Well to me she had." Hatoko ended with a low voice and looked at the ground.

"Why do you think she's doing all of these then huh? I mean… she still cares about you though she doesn't show it I'm sure."

"What are you talking about Tamayo? You know you shouldn't lie about things like these. Especially when my temper is reaching its limit." Tamayo chuckled and tapped her nose.

"Come on Hatoko, don't you know who you're talking to? I won't lie. I know that she still do though she won't admit it. She'll cry when she'd think about you. She misses you too I'm sure. But I'm also sure that she still don't know how she feels about you but there's still that small chance right?" she knowingly said in a sing-song voice as Hatoko blinked twice.

"…"

"So… you mean that I might still have some chance on her? But by the way she's acting … I don't really think that I could ever have a chance of her."

"Oh come on… she's just wearing that ice mask of hers again. She's still not sure so she don't want you to have hopes again. She just don't want to hurt you that badly again. Like I said earlier… she still cares a lot about you Hatoko." Hatoko blushed a bit and took out her cell phone. She looked at their picture in it. That was taken three years ago after the Angelic Championships and Misaki had first protected her title. Misaki was hugging Hatoko and they were both very cute and red.

"Hey… that's a cute picture of you and Misaki together!" Tamayo exclaimed as Hatoko blushed profusely.

"Hey!"

"So… what are you going to do now? I've done my job."

"What do you mean what I'm going to do now? I won't talk to Misaki ever again. She stated that part clearly to me already and I don't want to disrespect her decision just like that."

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!"

"What?" Hatoko asked simply as Tamayo stood up before her.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER SLIP AWAY FROM YOU AGAIN BESIDES ALL THE THINGS I'VE JUST TOLD YOU?!!!"

"Can you keep your voice down? It's really embarrassing." Hatoko mumbled as some people began looking at the two of them. Tamayo angrily sat down again and kept her mouth shut for some minutes when Hatoko speak up.

"I have other methods of how to talk to her again without breaking that rule." Tamayo looked at her and saw a smiling Hatoko. She knew that facial expression. That face was what Hatoko had on her face whenever she's confident in something.

"Tamayo-san. Please tell Misaki, that I truly love her and that this is not just an obsession. It's just pure and true love." She stood up and was going to leave before she commented on what she almost forgot.

"And please don't tell Kotaro about this. I don't want him or our parents worry more about me. And also don't tell them where I live okay? I'm currently having an impermanent visitor at my apartment so don't." she covered her mouth as she let slip something that she shouldn't have. Tamayo had just realized something else…

"What do you mean **impermanent** visitor?! You mean you're living with someone else right now!!! You mean to say that you're throwing all the love you've had for Misaki to another person?!!" she roughly shook Hatoko's shoulders but Hatoko quickly thought of a lie.

"Come on!!! When I meant impermanent visitor I mean my friend's pet Emika a Russian blue cat she wanted me to take care of while she's on vacation in the Philippines. Somewhere around Boracay I think." Tamayo blushed in embarassment and laughed it out.

"Sorry! I thought you're playing around another girl while waiting for Misaki's answer, what was I thinking about! Besides that can't be Erika Lee either since she's a rich kid and won't be used to be just living in an apartment!!!" they both laughed and bid their byes after that. After making sure Tamayo was a distance far enough to speak safely she sighed with relief.

--

"Hi Toko-chan." Erika said while taking Hatoko's hand as they walked out the Angelic Layer Stadium. And when they reached the park in front of the stadium they went to the part where not much people goes into.

"Congratulations Toko-chan…" Erika softly praised as she wrapped her arms around Hatoko's body. Hatoko blushed a bit but didn't stop her sweet actions since there's no one around. They sat under a tree and watched the lake as Erika continued to snuggle next to Hatoko.

"Thanks." Hatoko is still confused with her relationship with Erika. To her Erika is just another medium to pour out all the passion she reserved for Misaki. But she don't know what Erika is thinking about, since most of the time they'd be together, the only things they'd be doing is to do those sweet romantic stuffs but less talking about how each other felt. So she really feels bad about playing with Erika's emotions like this. If only Misaki hadn't turned her down then she wouldn't be torturing this girl's heart then.

But suddenly as if Erika knew what Hatoko was thinking she pushed herself away from her with a sad face.

"I know that you don't really like me that much Toko-chan." Hatoko was startled at this statement but she kept her calmness and waited what Erika would say next.

"But that still doesn't matter to me. I truly love you and even if you come to a point where you don't need me anymore I'd still go on and loving you and only you."

In an instant Hatoko grabbed Erika and embraced her the moment she saw Erika's tears fall from her eyes.

"Please don't torture yourself this much Erika. I know it's very hard for you to feel this way because this is the same thing I'm going through right now. To tell you the truth I don't know what to do now. It's not that I don't like you at all it's just that … my feelings towards this other girl is much stronger. And it's been multiplied a lot more times than it should because of our history together. I'm really sorry Erika." Erika shook her head and smiled.

"No, it's alright Toko-chan… I understand you, it's just that sometimes the pain would come bubbling to the surface time to time you know."

"I know what you mean Erika."

"So, don't worry about my feelings. Just be the way you are and do the things you want to do. Just remember that I'll always be there if you ever need me okay?"

"Okay Erika." Hatoko smiled and kissed Erika deeply. At least now she know that Erika had readied herself already for what might happen between them in the future. Hatoko ended their blissful kiss and caressed Erika's face. Erika held that hand and kissed it lightly and placed it on top of her heart. Then she rested on Hatoko's chest and slept for a while. Hatoko looked at the lake and watched the water glimmer as the sun's rays shone on it.

"I… plan to beat the Champion of Angelic Layer herself. Misaki Suzuhara."

"Wow, that's a very straight answer Miss Kobayashi. What's your reason why you want to defeat her so badly then? If the masses may know, that is."

"The reason why I want to beat her so badly this time around? Well you see— it's to talk to her again the way I used to before." Misaki switched off the tv and sighed sadly on the couch and comb Hikaru's hair.

"Hikaru… what do you think I should do now? Hatoko wants to fight with me on the layer. What should I do?"

"I think maybe you should do your best so that you may fight her in the finals too." Misaki turned around startled and saw Tamayo over her shoulder. Tamayo showed her usual wide grin and sat besides Misaki.

"Hatoko still loves you." Misaki looked down and placed Hikaru gently on the table.

"I know…"

"But why not give her a chance?"

"I don't want to give her false hopes."

"How sweet. You care for her so much you don't want to hurt her feelings anymore."

"Quit it Tamayo-chan!!! This is not a joking matter!!!" Misaki said crossly. Tamayo sighed and looked at her seriously.

"Of course it's not." She turned on the television once again and noticed that there's a CD in it.

"You've recorded the interview of Hatoko?" she asked with a smile. Misaki blushed a bit but tried very hard to look unaffected.

"Let's watch it again then!"

"HEY!" they continued watching and the two made no comments until 'that' part begun.

"Then that must mean that you see no one else besides her as a threat to you, is that it?"

"I'm not a big headed brat to say that in such an offhand manner. It's not that I don't see any of my enemies as opponents who are really good enough to beat me. It's just that I'm really just focused on Misaki and nobody else. I'm always like that with her on and off the Layer." Tamayo rewind it. Again and again until Misaki had it with her jokes.

"STOP IT!"

"Why are you blushing? Because Hatoko had just indirectly told the masses that she loves you very much?" Misaki calmed herself down and nodded in agreement.

"Why had you rejected Hatoko?"

"Because it's wrong. Women are not supposed to love each other. It's a sin." Tamayo's smile faded off her face and frowned at her.

"So you're telling me now that caring for another woman is a sin? Feeling compassion and love is a sin?"

"Then I'm a sinner too Misaki. I love you as my best friend, to feel compassion and to care for you is also a sin is that it? You're like my little sister Misaki. So I want the best for you. Tell me, had you found any man who had cared for you at least half of how Hatoko had? Had those guys who played with your emotions respected your decisions? None of them ever did right? But look at Hatoko, she patiently waited for you, respected your decision though it pained her in an unbearable manner."

"That's madness Tamayo. I can't love a person just because they're head over heels with me. I should feel the same towards them first." Misaki said grumpily, she don't know why Tamayo wanted so much to pair her with Hatoko.

"Don't you? Even with just 10 of your current emotion? With Hatoko?"

"Tell me then why are you so intent of making me love Hatoko?"

"Because I know that with Hatoko… you'd be much happier than those liars crowding around you each day."

"How could you know?" Misaki said in such an angry manner Tamayo replied with this.

"Misaki… I had never thought you could ever be this cold and quick-tempered with Hatoko. Just because she told you she loves you. I'm really disappointed with you. Had you even forgotten that she's a friend of yours who had supported you more than Kotaro and I had ever done for you? In fact if it weren't for Hatoko… you won't be the champion of the layer now." Tamayo stood up silently and started walking out the door but before she left she told Misaki one more thing.

"Hatoko… is the perfect lover Misaki and I pity you for rejecting a person like her." Then she closed the door. Misaki was stunned for a couple of seconds after she left then she replied angrily.

"AND WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DECIDE FOR ME THEN?!!!"

It's not that she's angry at Tamayo for making her see what Hatoko really feels for her. It's just that for her, this is a very private thing that even Tamayo have no right to butt into. She looked at the tv, Tamayo had paused it when Hatoko was saying that she is planning to fight her in the championship finals. Her face is marked with so much sadness. So sad that Misaki turned her face away because it's so unbearable for her to see her like that, especially when she knows exactly who that person is that is making Hatoko feel the greatest pain in her heart right now.

"Suzuka!!! Above you!!!" Hatoko exclaimed as she went on practicing with a special Layer engine that manipulates angels without a person making them move. Pretty much like a programmed doll. She went on like this for a few more hours and after three she took off the headgear and panted for breath. Suddenly she felt a soft towel on her face, drying her face off the perspiration that was on it as she was focusing on Suzuka's moves. She took it away when her face was dry enough and looked at a smiling Erika.

"Still practicing hard I see." Erika handed her a lemonade that she gladly took and gulped almost in an instant. "You should have a day off too sometimes you know. All you were doing these days is practice the Layer, practice with your band, sometimes go to school and practice more with Suzuka. You don't even have enough time to…." She paused and blushed for a moment and tried to pretend that she weren't about to say very embarrassing to Hatoko. Hatoko got the problem and after wiping a bit more of her perspiration she headed for the shower.

"I'll just be taking a bath." She said silently and walked towards the bathroom. And after dressing herself up she smiled at the mirror before showing herself to Erika.

"Erika… would you like to go somewhere else with me? I was thinking about what you said and I decided to have a day-off." She said as she stood behind Erika.

"Really?! I-" she cut short when she saw what Hatoko was wearing. She was wearing a white polo folded up a bit at the sleeves and its first two buttons was unbuttoned so she looked like a real hottie, wore simple loose jeans and a pair of white AND1 shoes. Also she had put on some SUAVE on her hair so she really looks chic.

"Toko-chan you look…" Hatoko moved down to her and grabbed her waist and lifted her chin up.

"Irresistable… I know." She laid her lips on hers and pushed her tongue in. Erika moaned at the pleasure of Hatoko's tongue and sighed as Hatoko broke their long kiss. Hatoko kissed her neck and bit it a bit and Erika moaned again at the delight of having a love bite from Hatoko. Then she took Erika's hand and kissed it endearingly.

"So, you want to go out with me Erika-chan?" this time Erika was the one to move first and pushed Hatoko down to the floor and kissed her so intensely all Hatoko could do is response to her kiss until she finally stops. Erika had a taste of passion, her head suddenly became dizzy, and all she could ever think of now is playing with Hatoko.

"Erika I invited you to a date not an all-nighter love making feast." Hatoko joked as Erika suddenly noticed their position and blushed.

"Sorry. So I better be changing to some clothes then." She muttered blushingly and exited to their room. Hatoko chuckled a bit and suddenly noticed that her vagina was throbbing hard a while ago. She blushed too but she shook her head and focused on Misaki instead. Meanwhile Erika was so excited with their date that it took her half an hour before being able to choose the best one that she think would suit her to be with Hatoko. Then she emerged from the room looking just as stunning as Hatoko. She wore a one a red and slim piece dress that hugged her curves perfectly and a stylish hole in the suit to show most of her stomach and navel and finally a high cut up to her hips. And white sandals and long ruby earrings to match her ruby bracelets. And she had styled her hair in such a way that men are sure to turn their heads at her.

"Erika, you look absolutely great. Well, shall we?" Hatoko invited her as she raised her right arm to Erika, whom gladly took it with a slightly red face.

First they went to a horror movie about a girl who was stranded in an island filled with corpse, vampires and cannibals. They were halfway finishing the movie when Erika screamed at one shot where the cannibals began eating their own kind because of the trick the girl had played on them and it can be assured that it was utterly disgusting. She grabbed Hatoko who was simply stuck on her seat and was shocked as well but had managed to control herself unlike Erika. After that they had fun discussing the movie at an ice cream parlor nearby. Then they road a swan boat at a lake then rested under some trees for a while and talk about more things.

Hatoko was leaning by a tree, sitting while Erika's head is on her shoulder.

"So Toko-chan how come you started playing in a band? Weren't you more into the layer before?" she said as she sat up straight.

"Well you see besides the Layer I noticed that I don't do something else besides it. So I decided to find something that I could pour my emotions into and that's where I came to music. At first it was pretty hard for me to learn rock music since my parents don't like it as much as I do." She said remembering the way her parents reacted at her music. And it was certainly not very much a nice memory to remember.

"Well I do like it very much. It's very beautiful, too bad your parents can't see that."

"Heck if you think that that reaction of theirs was already saddening, just imagine their reaction when I cut my long raven hair short." She jokingly said and they both laughed.

"That must have been a disaster."

"You tell me about it. And how about you? Why had you suddenly decided to change your genre to Rock? Weren't you the classical type?"

"I were never much of the classical type for your information. It were my parents who wanted me to play classic music. It's not that I don't like classics but too much of something is not that good for a person."

"I completely agree. You know I wonder sometimes why parents almost always disagree with their children."

"Me too."

…

"Erika. Why **did **you turn to rock?"

"It's because of you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You may not remember it but I was one of those girls in the crowd when you first performed. It was in that great bar two years ago. Unfortunately its been closed down now, anyway as I was saying…."

"I saw you perform there for the first time. It was the same night I escaped our mansion to have fun with my friends in a nearby bar and there you were, my idol in Angelic Layer. Hatoko Kobayashi playing live at the first bar I went in to." Hatoko blushed when she recalled how nervous she was then because she's not used to people listening to her.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, all of you people, listen up!!!! Here's our Hatoko Kobayashi, she's our newest performer in this club so please give her a round of cheers for her first stage performance." When Hatoko stepped out of the curtains and into the stage the girls began screaming. It was Hatoko of the Layer. Hatoko blushed a bit then stood behind the microphone. After adjusting it a bit she strummed the strings of her guitar and played it solo at its beginning. Then suddenly it turned fast halfway and that where the band kicked in. After two more songs Hatoko thanked all of them for watching her first performance live. She stepped down the stage and a lot of girls flocked around her. But one girl who was part of the group didn't flock to her the others did instead she just stood there staring at her. Hatoko noticed the blonde girl and smiled at her, she made her way through the crowd and walked towards her. The girl whom looked like she woken up from a dream blushed as she realized that Hatoko was actually walking to her. Then when Hatoko stopped before her she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Hatoko. May I ask why you were looking at me the entire time I was here? It was very intriguing."

"Uh… nothing much it's just that it's hard to believe that it was just your first time." She stuttered as Hatoko blushed at the compliment.

"Oh… thank you. Actually I was very nervous. Was it okay? My three songs I mean? They said it was great but I'm not so sure." The blonde girl suddenly seem to lose her shy and answered back with such strength Hatoko was very surprised.

"No way! It was one of the greatest performance I've seen and the songs are wonderful!" Hatoko's eyes widened a bit and smiled.

"Thank you." She said and kissed the girl's cheek lightly and grinned.

"That's my friendly way of saying thank you. See you next time then— if we ever see each other again I think." She said happily as she darted of to the back stage to greet her friends. The girl stared at the table for a long time before blushing and realizing that Hatoko had just kissed her on her cheek.

END OF FLASHBACK

"You mean to say that blonde girl was you!!!!!!!" Hatoko exclaimed with outmost surprise.

"Yep you got it right Toko-chan. But after that I failed to go to your other performances because I sneaked out of the house to watch in that bar and after that my parents grounded me forever until I'm eighteen. And just earlier before I saw you trying to end your life I was thinking already of starting a new on rock and my life as well and that's where you came in, now I'm able to get as far away from them as possible." Erika kissed cheek and laid her head on her chest.

"Erika would you like to go somewhere else? We still have the whole day to do whatever we want."

"I think I'd like to go by the mall then to the amusement park." Hatoko smiled and stood up. She offered a hand for Erika to stand up and held her hand.

"Let's go then." She said and she followed. Then they went to Tokyo Disneyland though it's a bit far from where they were earlier. And lastly the ride they rode for last is the Ferris Wheel.

"Wow! The night scene is really amazing!"

"Yes. It really is, isn't it?" Hatoko asked as she held Erika warmly next to her. But while she was doing it she remembered Misaki once again. She just can't stop thinking about her even when she's already with another girl. She just simply loved Misaki too much to eradicate her completely in her heart.

"Toko-chan…." Erika gently whispered as she sat closer to Hatoko and leaned towards her face for a kiss. Hatoko blushed faintly and lifted her chin up and kissed her romantically. Then Erika sighed lightly on her chest as they breathed silently, looking at the beautiful night scenery.

"Kotaro, have you seen your younger sister lately?" A man with a deep voice and a pair of spectacles said as Kotaro stopped eating and replied to his father.

"No, father I hadn't been able to see her personally yet, nor had she allowed me to contact her through e-mail or text messages. I'm also worried about her." His father sighed as his mother sobbed a bit. Then his father frowned and gritted his teeth.

"That girl is such a pain," he simply said and begun eating their meal once again.

After their dinner Kotaro sat on his bed and wondered why Hatoko had become a rebellious person. She had always been their parent's favorite, she was intelligent, talented, and quick-witted and given a great personality yet why had she become like that? It had started ever since Misaki became a champion, when Hatoko almost gave up the Layer just to support Misaki. When she rarely saw Misaki, that's when her strange habits began to kick in. She would glare at Misaki's suitors silently, she'd mumble Misaki's name in her sleep and then Kotaro realized something.

He sat up from his bed with his eyes wide with shock and surprised with the discovery he had suddenly realized.

"God… Hatoko is in love with Misaki!!!" he gasped.


End file.
